KARAOKE NIGHT
by mejef13
Summary: the soul eater gang go to karaoke. romance and much more instore ships: soma, kidliz and many more rated T for possible swears in songs (it took me forever to get 888 words on chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**heyy! this will be my first songfic (i guess you could call it that) so enjoy!**

"soul where are we going!" maka pratically yelled at him. down one of the roads of death city you could see a boy dragging a girl."hehe you'll see maka" soul said slyly, amused with the situation. all maka wanted to do was go home and read; but no her stupid partner dragged her out of the house they shared. soon they were standing outside a building. it was exactly 8:00 pm. kid, liz, and patty were already there."hi soul, maka" kid said." hi kid! SOUL WHAT ARE WE DOI-MPHH" maka was cut off when soul used his hand to cover her mouth." maka we are here to sing karaoke and if you chicken out punishment" soul replied. maka didn't want punishment espicially after what happened last time **(****for those who have watched season 2 episode 11 or 12 you know what i mean)**"HAHA NOW WE CAN BEGIN BECAUSE THE BIGGEST STAR, BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" yelled the obnoxious boy from on the roof."black*star get down from there" tsubaki cried out even though he never listens."ARGHH WHAT THE HECK MAKA" soul yelled inspecting his hand. maka bite him after he so rudely put his hand over her mouth."hahahaha soul got bite hahahahaha" patty childishly laughed. the team all went in and got a karaoke room.

**now we start**

**in the karaoke room**

"so who goes first" liz asked." i vote maka" soul said obviously amused with the situation."aye" everyone but maka answed."fine since i don't want punishment" maka replied. maka walked over to the book she looked for awhile. suddely when she saw a song a pink hue dusted her cheeks ever so slightly. nobody but liz and match maker mode tsubaki saw this. she typed in the song number."you ready" maka asked."yep"

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tir

ed of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

everyone gawked at maka."was i honestly that bad?" maka asked worried of her friends response."that... was great maka!" soul pulled maka into a hug. making the light hue on her cheeks which now turned into a blush." thanks soul... now it's your turn" maka said amused."nope not yet" soul replied.

**so how was it. if you would like to have a song in the story please review. and if you want a duet please write in the review like uuuummmmm... tsubaki and black*star: i just can't wait to be king **

**and if you havent noticed i have hinted some soma (soulxmaka)**

**maka: i can't belive i did that**

**soul: hey maka come on you were good i'd rate that A maybe A+**

**maka: *blush* thanks soul**

**excalibur: EXCALIBUUR, EXCALIBUUR, FROMMM THE UNITED K I'M SEARCHING FOR HIM I'M**

**black*star and kid: oh shut up**

**me: so again review**

**maka: like and**

**tsubaki: follow**


	2. Chapter 2: soul might steal your heart

**hi guys thanks to keep writing mor for reviewing, cass4ever for adding this to her favorites and following the story,**

**now onto the fanfiction! hopefully this is the song that you reviewed keep writing mor**

**disclaimer: i own nothing all rights go to their respective owners same with the songs even though i wish i owned soul eater haha then maka and soul would kiss anyways**

"soul now it's your turn" maka said thinking of punishment ideas."maka i said not now" soul said getting agitated."too bad unless of course you want punish-""fine" soul cut maka off. soul let out an agitated sigh. he started to flip through the book."maka how'd you do that normally he dosen't sing but when you ask he is more willing" tsubaki said in a low whisper." i agree" liz added."eh? i don't know why" maka said never even thinking that."alright you ready" soul asked."yep"they replied.

**steal your heart Austin and Ally full song:**

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere the side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

"that was great soul" liz, maka, tsubaki, and patty said in unison."thanks" soul went ahead and sat down by maka.

maka suddenly sensed another soul presence."who's there"maka said. suddenly it appeared."AS THE HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR YOU TWO LADIES WILL SING A SONG THAT I REQUEST WHILE WEARING THESE" excalibur pointing to liz and maka and handing them, each a bag.

maka and liz came out in animal suits. liz was wearing a bunny suit with white gloves. and maka was wearing a pink and black cat suit(the ears even had bells)."HAHA NOW DO THIS SONG AND AMUSE ME EXCALIBUR" excalibur said.

_[Verse 1: LIZ]_  
First thing's first, I'm the realist (realist)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Verse 2: LIZ]_  
I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it  
Swagger on stupid, I can't shop in no department  
To get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Bridge: MAKA]_  
Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow...

_[Verse 3: LIZ]_  
Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down money,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

_[Chorus: MAKA]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Outro: BOTH]_  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y  
Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-I-I-G-G-Y  
Blow

maka and liz ended and it left. maka very embarrassed and mad sat down beside soul. now soul started to play with the bells on her ears. after about a minuit maka started to laugh. she tried to stop and it turned into a war. then liz suddenly took her bunny ears off and placed them on souls head the took a picture."awwww soul your soo cute" maka singsonged

**so how was it!? keep writing mor hopefully that was the song. the songs i used in this chapter were steal your heart from austin and ally and fancy by iggy azalea feat. charli xcx**

**please review songs and just review**

**maka: can i take off this cat suit **

**me: no**

**soul: wtf why do i have bunny ears on my head**

**everyone: you JUST NOTICED**

**BLACK*STAR: PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW BECAUSE YOUR GOD SAYS SO HAHAHAHAHA**

**EXCALIBUR: AND FAVORITE HAHA AND READ MY 1000 PROVISIONS (HONESTLY THERE IS A FANFICTION FOR IT GO READ THEM I'M ON 320)**


	3. Chapter 3: letting you know

**for this story i will except movie songs like thumbilina let me be your wings or the swan princess this is my idea of fun please note for duets if your duet is in there but not with the people u want i just want to say either i am not a fan of pairing or i think it would be better with so and so**

**thanks**

**mejef13**

**~nya~**


	4. Chapter 4: kings, wings, and drama

**hiya guys! thanks to coolgirl for reviewing, and ****xXAdventureTimedaBossXx for reviewing, following and favoriting my story it means alot! now onto karaoke! all right go to respective owners**

" alright who goes next" maka asked. she finally was allowed to take the cat suit off but she kept the ears and gloves on." i say tsubaki and black*star we haven't heard them yet" liz replied."HAHA YOUR GOD WILL GO COME ON TSUBAKI" black*star yelled."ok black*star" tsubaki agreed."I WILL PICK THE SONG HAHA BE PREPARED TO BE BLOW AWAY HAHAHA" black*star bragged. black*star looked through the book."THIS ONE WILL BE PERFECT FOR A BIG STAR LIKE ME KID WE NEED YOUR HELP"."alright" kid replied."ready"." you bet"

black*star: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

kid: I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair

black*star: I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar

kid: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! No one saying do this

kid: Now when I said that-

tsubaki: No one saying be there

kid: What I meant was-

black*star: No one saying stop that

kid: What you don't realize-

both: No one saying see here

kid: Now see here!

black*star: Free to run around all day

kid: That's definitely out-

black*star: Free to do it all my way!

kid: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart

tsubaki: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start

kid: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out, Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left

tsubaki: Everybody look right

black*star: Everywhere you look I'm-

both: Standing in the spotlight

kid: Not yet

everyone: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

tsubaki: Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

black*star: Oh, I just can't wait...

tsubaki: Just can't wait

both: To be king!

"that was great tsubaki" all the girls crowded around her saying how good she was since she is really shy."ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT" black*star yelled."i say maka and soul do a duet" patty suggested."i like that idea patty" liz said. " thanks big sis" patty replied. maka and soul both groaned. they looked through the book saying random suggestions till the setteled on a movie song.

soul: Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
maka: (Anything at all)  
soul: Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

maka: You will be my wings  
soul: (Let me be your wings)  
maka: You will be my only love  
soul: Get ready for another world of wondrous things

both: We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
soul:Heaven isn't too far  
maka: Heaven is where you are  
both: Stay with me and  
soul: Let me be your  
maka: (You will be my)  
both: wings

"that was great you guys now soul remember the bet we made" liz and tsubaki said.

_***flash back***_

the gang had started to walk into the building to get a karaoke room."soul" tsubaki and liz whisper yelled."ummm yah" soul asked." we need you to sing a song and say you want to dedicate it to someone so we can make maka jealous" liz said."why?!" soul asked." please soul" tsubaki pleaded.

_***end flash back***_

"alright this is dedicated to someone a female and yep here i go" soul said.

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
_  
_

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

maka really did get jealous tsubaki could tell."so who's next"

**cliff hanger**

**so how was it there was so many songs in this one ok so i used **

**i just can't wait to be king **

**let me be your wings from the 1994 thumblinia (i suggest watching it)**

**and stay with me by sam smith**

**maka: i really wonder who soul deticated the song to? proberly someone like tsubaki or blair**

***souls thoughts*: hopefully maka dosen't find out i deticated that song to her**

**me: ooooooooo drama please review, follow, **

**patty: and favorite**


	5. Chapter 5: more drama, stalkers,and puns

**Hi guys. Omg i got sooo many reviews so this might be a big chapter or two chapters seeing how many songs i'm gonna put in here. Have guys watched the new sailor moon i watched it like a couple days ago, i got goosebumps. Also new fairy tail episode soooo cool. But they should really continue soul eater or soul eater not! I would prefer soul eater to be continued. And by the way i like the idea of soul dedicating the song to tsubaki when i saw that i laughed so hard. this chapter may have slight spoilers for soul eater anime. even though some of us should have finished soul eater but what ever.**

"HAHA WELL ANY OF YOU LITTLE STARS WILL DO HAHA" Black*Star yelled."Really any little star hmmmm... how 'bout your papa maka" spirit emerged from the shadows."Soul Eater you better not be getting to comfortable with my maka, maka papa lo- maka?". by the time he emerged she had left the room."I'll go look for her you guys decide who goes next" Soul volunteered. soul ran out the door to see maka walking back in the direction of their home."MAKA, MAKA ALBARN STOP RIGHT THERE" soul yelled."WHAT DO YOU WANT SOUL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITING MY PAPA FOR YOUR PERSONAL AMUSEMENT" maka yelled back.**(please note maka is still upset about the song soul deticated to someone).**"maka i didn't invite your psycho path dad okay" soul said calmer."yeah right like i'll belive that" maka said still furious." maka come on please believe me i wouldn't do that ok so at the dance well yah that was for personal amusement but remember i don't like your dad just as much as you don't" soul said attempting to calm maka down."alright i belive you" maka said." can we go back in" soul asked. maka nodded.**  
**

**(i will leave it to you to see who invited spirit or if he was just stalking maka)**

maka and soul walked back in the room to see her papa preform."one song then you go papa okay" maka said." yes maka" spirit said.

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

**i let you decide what spirit sounds like. also hopefully spirit will be requested in future chapters**

"ALRIGHT OUT" Maka yelled. spirit left yay." alright kid your turn" patty said."ugh fine" kid looke through the songs." i guess this one" kid said. "ready" "hai"

**pun intended**

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

**i love this song!3**

everyone clapped tying to stiffle their laughter because of the pun."i think me and big sis should go together" patty said."alright patty" liz agreed " why don'y you pick the song"."ok big sis". patty picked a song typed in the numbers and they started there song.

both: Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room,  
he wont tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette  
hanging out his mouth.  
He's a cowboy kid.

Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun  
in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things.  
I don't even know what,  
but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you!

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Daddy works a long day.  
He be coming home late, and he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice

I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger.  
I reason with my cigarette,  
Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

(Run, Run, Run, Run. Run, Run.  
R-Run, Run, Run.  
R-Run.  
R-Run, Run, Run.  
R-Run.  
Run, Run.  
Run, Run.  
Run, Run, Run.)

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

**through out the song liz and patty keeped switching beetween weapon and human form.**

"so who's next" liz asked."i'll go" maka volunteered. everyone was surprised. maka picked out song.

Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
I got a little bit stronger.

Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,  
I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.

Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,  
And you realize you haven't cried.  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.  
I'm busy getting stronger.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

Getting along without you baby,  
I'm better off without you baby,  
How does it feel with out me baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you baby.

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around.  
And ohhh  
I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

I'm just a little bit stronger.  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.  
I get a little bit stronger.

everyone clapped."maka you are the cooolest miester sometimes"soul said.

**through out this i was listening to my chemical romance, greenday, and the offspring. someone should make a amv for jellyfish princess to somebody told me by greenday. the black eyed peas need to get back together. greenday also needs more concerts. and miku hatsune should come to canada. oh right i have a poll on my page if you would like to take that. rules for the poll. there are none you only get 4 votes.**

**maka: is this the end of the chapter**

**me: i still have alot of reviews so the other one will be in chapter the next chapter. **

**soul: so who exzactly invited spirit **

**me: i guess i have to write bout that someone review how spirit got there.**

**spirit: maka, MAAAAKKAAAAAAA!**

**me: review, favorite**

**patty: and follow **


	6. Chapter 6: pain, bands, and love

**hiya guys this is still from the reviews. by the way three days grace is also a good band.**

" so who goes next" kid asked." i say the guys all do a song together" maka suggested. "agreed" the other 3 girls said."fine" the boys groaned. soul and black*star were picking a song while kid was saying it had to be symmetrical. finally they picked a song.

black*star: Pain, without love  
kid: Pain, I can't get enough  
soul: Pain, I like it rough  
all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

black*star: You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

all: Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

kid: Anger and agony **(anger and ****symmetry)**  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand

all: Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

soul: I know (I know I know I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

black*star: Pain, without love  
kid: Pain, can't get enough  
soul: Pain, I like it rough  
all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
kid: Pain, without love  
soul: Pain, can't get enough  
black*star: Pain, I like it rough  
all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
soul: Pain, without love  
black*star: Pain, can't get enough  
kid: Pain, I like it rough  
all: 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

the girls sat there blow away. patty was the first to recover. " yay you guys rocked" patty said."now you girls have to do a song together" the guys said in unison."ugh crap" the girls said. they looked through the book trying to find something they agreed on. finally the found something."i don't wanna sing big sis can you do it" patty said. "but that means punishment" everyone said." yeah and.." patty said." okay" liz said.

liz: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
tsubaki: I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)  
maka: Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
all: Without you it's hard,to survive

maka: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

tsubaki and liz: Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

liz: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
tsubaki: They wipe away tears that I cry (that I cry)  
maka: The good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

liz and tsubaki: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

maka: 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

all: 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
liz: Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
tsubaki: I want this to last  
maka: Need you by my side

now it was the guys turn to be stunned."so maka who have you kissed" liz asked breaking the silence. everyone was shocked."eh? eeeehhhhh NO ONE LIZ HOW COUULD YOU ASK THAAAT!" maka yelled. maka went to go sit by soul." so wait you haven't had your first kiss" liz asked."NO NOW BACK OFF GEEZ LIZ!" maka yelled now getting embarrassed. " well we have to fix that" liz said eyeing soul." soul you may kiss maka" patty said. maka and soul both blushed intensely. now the matchmaking begins.

**so how was it?****  
**

**maka: follow, review**

**soul: and favorite, patty i'm not kissing maka**

**maka: why**


	7. Chapter 7: sexy devils and nice dreams

**omg hi guys. lots of people rquested that maka and soul kiss. even my friend that knows nothing(well very little) about soul eater said they should kiss. you know who you are. ok so on with the chapter and i have to say this chapter will be...****_interesting._**

* * *

"i'm not kissing maka" soul yelled."why not sythie-boy ~nya~" said someone from the shadows."blair will now do a song" blair said. blair emerged from the shadows (wearing her clothes from the test episode and up)." here's the song blair picked" blair said.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like  
I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
Would afraid you to turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable  
But that is only for the boys who don't have  
The right approach whose ride  
Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll

People think it's intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school  
Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late

And when it comes to the guys I'd lay  
I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy  
Naughty, naughty, naughty  
Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me  
Sexy, sexy, sexy  
Naughty, naughty, naughty  
Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

People think it's intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
Like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls bitchy  
Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

"haha did you like blairs song" blair said." get out" liz, maka, and tsubaki yelled. everyone was shocked by this."i'm going next" maka told everyone. blair was disturbed byu the anger so she decided to leave for now. maka typed in the numbers to a song."ready" maka asked."sure" soul answered. maka's head:_should i say i'm dedicating this to soul... no i'm ready for something bold yet._

I always knew you were a bad boy  
I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
But now I'm coming after you

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil scars  
You used to be what I would live for  
But then you went and stabbed my heart

The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cause I wanna steal your car

You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
That I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Now that you're living with the vampires  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir  
I'll string you up to have some fun

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
That I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(Once again if you would please)  
There's not enough room for you and for me

You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
That I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run

Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

Run, Devil, Run Run  
Devil, Run Run  
Run, Devil Devil, Run Run

"done" maka said winking. everyone was shocked. " alright well i might as well go and pick a symmetrical song" kid said." ahh here's one everyone sit back"

Death the Kid you know how it is,  
Hate to dismiss any mistake,  
If it ain't right then you must be kiddin',  
Joke's mislead because you now slippin'.

Oh believe my dedicated fix,  
Simply blast it, it ain't a trick,  
Just one click, then a second click,  
Rest is oh my goodness you're history.

You don't really need a history, to entry, just then I'm not so intrigued,  
Don't get it wrong sir, I'm a sweet treat,  
BANG BANG BANG BANG, have a nice dream.  
If it ain't proper its incomplete,  
You might give a shimmer because you like the heat.  
Stop takin' chances, it's real steep,  
Watch where you step, because I'm gonna scream.

*Remixed Voice*

Not enough for me to satisfy,  
Any mistakes? Let's clarify.  
Let's post it to classify,  
Find your bad and BOOM BAP BAP,  
Do it together with my entourage,  
Please stick your head in the back of the garage,  
I'm gonna have a sale and sell you cheap,  
Please get out, your out of my league!

*Remixed Voice*

So intrigued...

You still don't understand the man that your stinging,

I ain't playin'

No more trainin'

Losing; it ain't easy to get back,

You know what I'm sayin'

Hit your face with a big back slap,  
Click the cap and go Blap Blap Blap,  
Everything you touch will go flat, You know?  
Somehow people figure I'm in it.

*Remixed Voice*

Death the Kid you know how it is,  
Hate to dismiss any mistake,  
If it ain't right then you must be kiddin',  
Joke's mislead because you now slippin'.

Oh believe my dedicated fix,  
Simply blast it, it ain't a trick,  
Just one click, then a second click,  
Rest is oh my goodness you're history.

You don't really need a history, to entry, just then I'm that soul retreat,  
Don't get it wrong sir, I'm a sweet treat,  
BANG BANG BANG BANG, have a nice dream,  
If it ain't proper its incomplete,  
You might give a shimmer because you like the heat.  
Stop takin' chances, it's real steep,  
Watch where you step, because I'm gonna scream.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream

* * *

**lol it's done. oh yah so please put out a soul and maka duet someone so they can kiss thnx. ~nya~**

**the whole time i was writing this i was listening to justin timberlake, brittney spears, ke$ha, we the kings, bowling for soup, and my chemical romance. and this took forever to update. soo yah hope you liked **

**comment, review, and favorite**


	8. Chapter 8: faces and campfires

**i haven't updated in soooooo loong. like 2 weeks. ok anyways i'm gonna write this chapter now... no duh. ummm yah my friend finally started watching soul eater and she's gonna cosplay tsubaki yay! her profile is cass4ever. soooo ONTO THE CHAPTER YAHOO!**

* * *

" that was soo cool kid" patty said." yeah it was kid" maka replied." hey soul your turn black star yelled." why me?" soul asked." I WANNA GO!" patty told everyone. "cool with me" soul said. "okaaaay this one is deticated to my big sis!" patty said.

Large **lips** in the **motion**  
Trying to keep blaming on  
As I say reason I'm late on  
Find you turning  
**Laughing** and **smiling**

**Running** over sometimes  
Feel like you leave me behind  
Now you don't have to mind it  
Find you **shining**  
Everyday by day

**Sing** it up, my sister  
In this **world** which everyone is lonely  
Everything will be fine someday

Remember  
Playing in a **backyard**  
**Hiding** myself in **garage**  
Since you never could catch me  
Find you **crying**  
Weeping in **darkness**

Sing it up, my sister  
In this world which everyone is **lonely**  
Everything will be fine someday  
Some other day

Large lips in the motion  
Trying to keep blaming on  
As I say reason I'm late on  
Find you turning  
Laughing and smiling

Sing it up, my sister  
In this world which everyone is lonely  
Everything will be fine  
Some other day

Sing it up, my sister  
In this world which everyone is lonely  
Everything will be fine someday  
Some other day  
Some other day

" awwww pattyyyyy!" liz cried." thanks big sis!" patty said overly happy." umm so who goe-"" snake nake cobra cobra" black star was cut off by... MEDUSA!? "why the f**k is she here" liz asked." medusa" maka spat out the word in hate. "hi guys like my latest experament" stien said. " i am merely a figment of your imagination..." medusa said " to sing".

stien: Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
medusa: Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know

both: It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

medusa: Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're getting it done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
stien: Let's take a trip down memory lane  
medusa: (Do you remember me?)  
stien: The words circling in my brain  
medusa: (And what you did to me)  
stien: You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

both: It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

stien: This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face, and your face on the floor_  
_

medusa: It'll be a long time coming  
stien: But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never going  
medusa: Yeah, you're the one that's going down

medusa: One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
stien: It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
both: One of us is going down  
One of us is going down **(your going down sick puppies not the explicit version)**

and both of them were gone. "ummmm... ok then" maka said so confused. "uuummm... next i guess" liz asked." hi big idiot...can me and mifune come to sing a song" angela said. " aww of course you can angela we'll help you pic a song" maka and tsubaki said." ok here we go" angela said.

angela: Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

mifune:  
Pam Pam Pam...

angela:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!

mifune:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

angela:  
Squidward good  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!

" awww angela that was soo... cute" maka said." well i'm going now i don't wanna breathe the same air as that idiot" angela said pointing to black star who had carrots up his nose. with that she and mifune left. "i guess i'll go" soul said " this one mostly describes my miester maka so here you go maka".

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know the way that you look,  
When your steps make that much noise.

Shh I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
Switch in your walk,  
And you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise.  
Shh.

I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

'Cause it sure seems ('cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)  
But we all see (we all see)  
You got your head in the clouds

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

" there you go, i sang happy black star" soul said. " your god is pleased" black star told soul." umm i gonna sing now so umm yah" tsubaki said.

Ad by Movie Mode

Paramore - All I Wanted Lyrics

Artist: Paramore

Album: Brand New Eyes

Genre: Rock

Heyo! SONGLYRICS just got interactive. Highlight. Review: RIFF-it.  
RIFF-it good.

Play Music

Listen while you read!

Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well, it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white reruns  
That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
And all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

" that was great tsubaki" maka and liz commented." thanks you guys, maka-chan, soul-kun you guys should do a duet then maybe kiss.." tsubaki said." U-U-US!?" Maka and soul yelled in unison.

**there we go yay! so how did you like it. ugh i am so POed right now. if you like fairy tail go to **

We're The Stars Fairy Tail End 14 Vietsub

**and scroll to caleb olsen ugh i hate that **************! anyways review, follow, and favorite. bye!**

Read more at paramore/all-i-wanted-lyrics/#BejmFjg8kOzjMQMJ.99


End file.
